From Bully to My Only Love
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Sam used to bully Bella along with everyone else. She couldn't take it anymore so she left la push. Now she is back and the one who tortured her now imprinted and is in love with her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I just got out of class and I am headed out of the school to head home trying to avoid Sam and his group that consisted of Jared, Paul, Leah, Quil, Embry, and my own brother Jacob. Sam is older than all of us. He is 16 and we are all thirteen.

But as I turned the corner I was out of luck their the Sam the most popular and hottest guy around and he knocked the books out of my hand and then started to laugh along with his gang.

"Hey ugly, why are you putting us through this torture of having to see your face every day. Why don't you just die." Sam said and started to laugh. Yes the reason they teas me is because I have braces and acne.

"Yeah why don't you of and get it fixed. Oh! Wait I almost forgot he wouldn't do it because he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of your face. " Jacob said. My own brother does this to me as well and takes pleasure in it and doesn't care at all about me. I don't tell my dad because what is the use it would just get back to them that I ratted Jacob out and I would have even more trouble. Then the bullying would just get even more horrible and I don't want to deal with that at all.

I felt the tears in my eyes ready to cascade down my face like a waterfall and unfortunately so did they. "Aww is the baby going to cry? That's so sad is it because you can't take a joke! Go cry to your dad you big baby." Paul said and I couldn't take it anymore so I took my stuff quickly and ran out of the school because I couldn't stand to be their anymore at all.

When I got home my dad was in the kitchen and I knew after today that I wan't going to stay here I couldn't do it. My dad say the tears and instantly when to see if I was ok.

"Whats wrong baby girl?" He asked me.

"Nothing but I have to tell you something."

"What is it hun."

"I want to go see Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie for a while. But. it won't be forever." When I said that he looked so sad that I wanted to stay and make him feel better but I couldn't take it anymore I needed time.

"If that's what you really want."

"Yes it is. But it will not be forever. I promise I will be back so I just need to get away for a while baby.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Jake at all?"

"No I am not I am just going to pack. Alright?" I asked

"Alright. I love you." Then he kissed my forehead and rolled himself into the living room. I packed a little because I know my aunts answer is because she knows what has been going on and has asked my countless times to just come and stay with her for a little to clear my head.

After I went up stair and packed some of my stuff. Then later I went and made dinner and like usual Jacob wasn't home yet so I didn't have to see him. Thank god. It was just me and my dad. He told me what I already knew that my Aunt was happy to have me. I could tell that he was sad that I was leaving but I knew it was what is best for me and when I come back later and am not so unhappy he will see it to. Dad also told me that he already bought me a ticket and I leave at 6 tomorrow and they have a car to pick me up and take me to the airport.

I went to my room and packed the rest of my stuff, brushed my teeth got a shower and then I went to bed with the knowledge that this will be my last night in my room for a while and that after tonight I am off to big things.

I woke up the next morning around five o'clock and I got dress, brushed my teeth through my hair into a messy bun and took all of my stuff down the stair and by the time that was done it was about five thirty and the car to pick me up would be here at about five forty-five to get me.

I turned to my dad and saw him trying to hold in tears that until I left he wouldn't let fall.

"Oh daddy." I said and went over and bent down and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me not wanting let me go and I know he wanted me to stay but I needed this. I had to get away for a while.

"I will miss you Bella baby." My dad whispered into my ear.

Then we heard the car that is taking me to the airport pull up and then I kissed his cheeks as we pulled apart and then I went to the door to open it as the driver knocked. I let him in and he grabbed my bags and got them in the car and I grabbed my carry on and then I looked back at the house and my dad was on the porch waving to me. I saw tears in his eyes and one fell and then he quickly whipped it away thinking I didn't see it. I couldn't take it I ran up to the porch and hugged him one more time real tight and he hugged me back just as tight.

"I love you dad and I will call and write to you and I will be back before you know it and I will miss you so so soo much." I said as me pulled apart.

"I love you too baby girl and come back soon I love you. And you better not forget to write and call me or I will call you. Actually I will do it anyway." He said

Then I walked to the car with one last look and wave towards the porch and my dad I got into the car and headed to the airport. When I got their the driver helped me get my bags registered and then I headed to my gate and I made it their just as they were calling the gate number and I got on the plane and headed towards my new life for now. But I will be back.

* * *

**Read and Review for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Jake P.O.V**

After me and the guys taunted Bella she ran off with tears streaming down her cheeks, the tears she tried the best to hide from us, but then it came crashing down on me I had been the cause of it, all these years I could of stopped it but instead I caused it, my twins sister, my family pain and hurt.

"It looks like smellbella can't take a joke." Jared said and everyone started to laugh. I was disgusted with them all for saying that. "Don't talk about her like that." I growled at them because they didn't even know my sister. How could they talk about her like that. As the laughter quieted down. They all looked at me surprised like I wouldn't defend her. "Jake, dude you just did you same thing. As you have done with us for the past three years." As they said that I saw all that I have done to my bells and I needed to think get my head clear so I told the guys bye and I would see them tomorrow and that I wasn't feeling well.

Then I left the school building and I went home and went to my room. All the way home I thought about all I have done wrong. Hell my mothers last dying words were that we are always their for each other and don't turn are backs on each other. And I had failed her. Bella just didn't want to get made fun of and that's why she didn't talk to me. Hell! She was selfless enough not to tell dad and get me in trouble. And, I know that if she had told that I would have been in so much trouble. Even after all me and the guys have done to her she kept quiet.

I went in my room and changed and then I went to the kitchen got some thing to eat and then went to me room and laid down on my bed. I again just thought about it and the more I did the madder I got at myself for what I did. The last thought I was promising myself that _tomorrow I will beg for forgiveness and make it up to Bells and always be their for her_.

The next morning I got up at seven thirty to get ready for school. Then I went down stairs to ask Bells to talk so I can apologize. When I went downstairs I saw my dad in the loving room and he had a tear stained face and he looked upset. I went up to him to see if he was ok.

"Where's Bella?" I asked he didn't answer, I didn't see her anywhere like I usually did and she is always up before me and my dad. She cooks for us because both me and my dad can't cook to save our lives. That's another thing I have teased her so bad just for her appearance and that wasn't right because she was my sister for crying out loud. She always cooked, cleaned and took care of me and dad without us even having to ask her. Also she bailed me out of stupid situations. Every time I thought about how amazing my sister was again I just felt worse. Ugh! What is wrong with me that I was so stupid.

I went to dad and touched his shoulder he turned around and saw it was me and whipped him face trying to hide his tears. "Whats wrong dad?"

"It's Bella." He choked out before he stared to cry again and I was in immediate panic mode wondering what was wrong with my sister? Was she ok? God I hope so! If she is not then what is wrong? Before I gave myself a bigger panic attack I just asked.

"Whats wrong with Bella?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"She went to stay with your aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie…" That's all I heard before I shut down and did'nt hear anymore because I was in shock. Due to what me and the gang did to her she left because she couldn't take it anymore. It was all our faults. Mainly mine because I am her brother I was supposed to protect her not bully her. Now she is gone. I snapped out of it when my dad was still talking. "She said that she just needs time. That's she will be back soon and that I won't have time to miss her.. But I already do, my baby girl is somewhere else and not here with us. I can tell something was bothering her I just don't know what," I did and it's my fault my conscious shouted at me in my head . "I hope that whatever happened she gets over it soon and comes back because I want my baby girl. Jake you see your sister during the day. Do you know what is wrong and why she comes home crying a lot?" I know that if he knew me and the guys were responsible be would be so disappointed so I decided that I will lie. "No dad I don't know sorry."

"It's alright son. I know if you knew you would have tried to stop whatever was happening to her to stop." I felt even worse then for lying because he made me look the like the brother I wish I was to Bells. But actually I was to total opposite. So I answered him the best I could

"Yeah dad you know I would."

"Alright Jake well I am ok considering. But, you should get to school it is getting late." he looked over at the clock sitting on the wall

"Alright dad I will see you after school." I tried to smile but just couldn't

"By son."

That is all I heard before I went out the door and made my way to school. It was a short walk and it was nice out and I needed to think so it went good together. And the weather was the total opposite of my mood. All the way I was thinking how she didn't deserve what we did to her. She is such a pure soul. I just hope that when she does come back, I can apologize and everything will be ok. I just don't know how long I will have to wait and if she will ever forgive me. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**REVIEW :) i have a new beta and she is also helping me write the story and her name is jojstar. She is alsolutely awesome and i am glad she is helping me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**SPOV**

It's been four years since the last time that we have seen Bella; I remember the day that we teased her.

Flashback

The day was perfect other then the fact that Smella was in school; my gang and I make fun of her every chance we get she was just walking down the hall when she got close enough I knocked her

books out of her hands and started laughing.

"Hey ugly, why are you putting us through this torture of having to see your face every day. Why don't you just die?" I asked smirking at her

"Yeah why don't you of and get it fixed. Oh! Wait I almost forgot he wouldn't do it because he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of your face. "Jacob sneered at her.

I know that Jacob was her brother; but we really don't care it was far too much fun to torment her. We all saw the tears running down her face but we all laughed at her.

"Aww is the baby going to cry? That's so sad is it because you can't take a joke! Go cry to your dad you big baby." Paul said she took her stuff quickly and ran out of the school.

End flashback

That day now looking back on it made me feel bad; I remember two days after she left I phased for the first time my mood was stuck in self loathing at what we did it was about three weeks till I shifted back human; and two weeks later both Jared and Paul phased.

Flashback

Jake had just walked in the building looking solemn; when he got close to where we were at he looked up at us and we saw there were tears tracking down his cheeks.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him

"Bella" was all he said before sliding to the floor

"What's wrong with Bella?" Embry asked

"She moved" Jake croaked out

I was floored I mean I never really meant for her to move; it was just something that I couldn't see that she would do. Everyone could tell that she loved her father and her brother even though for the past three years he has made fun of her.

"Why?" I asked

"What do you fucking think? We humiliated her, tortured her to the brink of moving." Jake said with venom looking up at me

"Jake, man I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it Sam, my only sister moved didn't say goodbye; you know

I was supposed to be there for her and not turn my back on her. But seeing as how I wanted to be popular I hung out with your ass. So excuse me for not being all chummy with you Sam." He said getting up and walking away.

Two days later the whole day I was angry with myself for basically being the whole cause of Bella moving away. Once I shifted back human; I of course talked to the council and was told that I had to stay away from all my friends. Weeks later Jared and Paul phased; to say they were upset was an understatement.

Two years had passed and everyone even Jacob phase; once that happened we all had to stay working on our temper especially Paul, that guy stays angry.

"Hey Jake, what's going on?" I asked him once he was in front of me.

"Nothing much Sam" he said.

He still holds a grudge for making his sister leave; every time Billy is on the phone with Bella he tries to talk to her, but whenever he gets on the phone she hands the phone over to her Aunt.

End Flashback

So here we are four years later; I am now 20 years old and a police officer of La Push. I just got off work heading back to the house when I heard a howl in the woods; I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and ran in the woods and shifted, howling back in response.

She's coming back… She's coming back- Jake chanting over happily

Who's coming back?- I asked

Bella… she is coming back- he replied

Oh- is all I said and phased back to have a private thought

Bella is coming back to town; would she forgive us? Would she forgive her brother for the act that happened years ago?

I walked into Billy's house and saw the biggest smile on his face; I am guessing it's because Bella is coming home finally after four years.

"Hey Billy" I said to him

"Hey Sam, how are you?" he asked still sporting the smile

"I'm good, I heard Bella is coming back" I replied

If you think that Billy's smile couldn't get any bigger, you are wrong his smile got impossibly bigger.

"Yep, after four years of just phone calls and emails; I can't believe she is coming home" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm happy that she is finally coming home Billy" I told him

I walked out of the house heading over to my house; once I got home I sat down thinking of the past four years that has gone by. Seth phased about a year ago; around the same time as my aunt passed away, when she passed I stayed wolf for a month mourning her death.

A couple days later, Jacob came over saying that Bella is coming home today; you can tell he really wants to see how grown his sister is, I admit even I want to see how grown she is.

"Hey Jake, do you think that she will forgive us?" I couldn't help but ask him

"You know, I don't know she still won't talk to me" he said sadly

"I'm sure she will forgive us; she had four years to forget about it" I said but not believing it.

"I hope so, Sam I sure hope so" he said

We headed towards Billy's house to get ready for the appending arrival for Bella.

* * *

**Read and review and I would also like to thank jojostar for her amazing editing and such and rebelgirl22 as well for her help. They are both amazing writers and you should check out both of their stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

BPOV

I looked around my room, my bags all packed ready for me downstairs to go to the airport , I had said goodbye to Renee and Charlie this morning as they both had to get too work. I couldn't help but get a glimpse in the mirror at myself I was different person to the girl that left La Push not only physically but personality wise. I had cut my hair to three inches bellow my shoulders, with layers in and used some special shampoo to bring out my natural brown highlights, I love it. I had lost all my weight leaving with me with a toned stomach due to running and being a cheerleader, yes me the most clumsiest girl is now graceful as a swan is a cheerleader. My braces had been removed leaving me with straight white shiny teeth. I was going to miss this place, the sun and the beach. My personality was more bubbly and more fun. But I had more of an attitude so I could now stick up for myself and I refused to be bullied so I made friends with most people at school. But there was two that became like my brother and sister, John and Angela, I would go to the far end of the earth for them they are actually twins but they couldn't be any more different. Angela though shy she could step out of that bubble if she knows you but if she doesn't she would seem like the shyest person you every met. When she does she is the funniest person to hang out with. John on the other hand is naturally friendly off the bat but if you piss him off it is over. The three of us together are a interesting combination but we are like family and we don't like to be apart. That's why they got a house two doors down from my dad. Their parents bought it but they will live in it. My car and truck are already their and so are Angela's John's bike is their to but his car will be shipped over but we are driving it to the airport and having it shipped. I was brought out of my thoughts by a car horn honking from out front I knew it was John and Angela.I walked downstairs my bags were at the bottom. I grabbed the handles of my suitcases and headed out the door when I got their John popped the trunk for me to put my bags in. When I got into the car I got a chorus of Hellos from John and Angela and then we were off to the airport.

When we got to the airport we checked in our luggage and while me and Ang went to get our tickets John went and checked in his car for delivery. Angela and I were waiting for 10 minutes before we got inpatient and decided to call him. I put it on loud speaker so both me and Angela can talk.

The call…(Bella: normal **John: Bold **_Angela: Italic_)

**Hello?**

_Were are you you are taking forever._

Angela be calm. But seriously were are you at.

**I am just walking back from the place were I took the car in at.**

See Ang you just have to ask nicely. Well when do you think you will be were we met at?

**I should be their in about five minutes give or take.**

_It better be give because you are so slow._

**Well do you want me to go even slower because I will if I have to don't test me sis.**

_You wouldn't!_

**Oh I would test me.**

Would guys cut it out! John please be here in twenty minutes so we can get to our gate. Alright?

**Yes Bella**

Good I will see you soon and we will wait here bye.

**Alright. Alright. Bye Bells Bye Ang**

_**End of the call**_

After we hung up and John finally got their which Angela got on his ass for taking so long we got to our gate right when they were calling for boarding. Most of the flight I looked out the window and ignored Angela and John fighting over whether a taco and a burrito shell are in the same category. Once we landed we went to Get our luggage and then we went through metal detectors and we headed toward Johns car I decided to drive after Angela and John were still fighting with each other.

That leads me to were I am now I just drove passed the area to La push and I was about 10 minutes to my old house I know that I am not going to really forgive my brother after what he put me through. I mean come on he's my brother and he bullied me so bad I wanted to just bury myself and die. But, it wasn't only him it was Sam Uley I am never going to talk to that bush. All of that group in general can just back the hell off.

As I turned on to the familiar dirt road I knew so well. I parked the car and I could see my dad, Sue, Harry, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Paul. When John, Angela, and myself got out of the car the instant I did I was swept up in a hot set of arms.

"I missed you so much Bells." A deep voice said to me and I instantly recognized it and my ex brother Jacob. I quickly got out of his arms without acknowledging that he was even their and ran and hugged my dad tight and wished to him how much I love and missed him.

"I missed you so much daddy and I love you." I said as I pulled back from the hug and I looked at him and I could see the tears that mirrored my own.

As I looked around at everyone else I caught the eye of the one and only Sam Uley. When I looked into his eyes I had this feeling of wanting to be with him forever and to never leave his side it was like our souls we intertwined and becoming one. I could see love and adoration in his eyes. I shook the thought out of my head after I remembered what he did to me.

I looked back and everyone was looking at me the weirdest was my dad, Sue, and Harry because they had knowing looks on their faces and whatever it was they were happy about it. Then I looked back at Angela and John and saw the way Jacob was looking at Angela and how Angela just tore her gaze away from Jacob and she looked flustered. I wonder what that was about.

"Hey Angela? John? Come here and meet my dad." They will be staying with my dad, Jacob, and me for a while. The both came up and introduced themselves to my dad.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you my name is John." John said as he introduced himself

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Angela." Angela said.

My dad shook both of their hand and smiled at them and introduced himself.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you both. My names Billy." My dad said.

"We know." Angela and John said together. They knew well because I talked a lot about my dad and they also knew about the bullying and they already had a huge hatred for them. Me well I am not really mad anymore I just don't like them and I just won't talk to them that's all.

"How?" Dad asked

" Bella talked a lot about you." Angela said and efficiently making me smile sheepishly at me dad who smiled at me in return.

"Well all good I hope."

"Oh yes everything about you was good."

"Ok well why don't we get your bags and Bella will show you to your rooms because I already told her which one was for each of you and then we can all eat because sue mad a huge lunch." Dad explained

"Sounds good" I said

I could feel eyes on me and I discretely looked over my shoulder and found Sam staring intently at me. Usually that would make me feel uncomfortable but for so odd reason it doesn't. I also saw Jacob still starring at Angela and Angels bluntly ignoring him. After we got all out bags we got our stuff and headed to our rooms to unpack. After we unpacked we headed downstairs to eat with everyone and I had a feeling in my stomach that something big is going to happen.

**Read and Review fort the next chapter sorry for the wait a lot has been going on in my life but I will post as soon as I can.**

**-Bellaangel383**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a very VERY long time but I just want to let you know that I will be updating ALL of my stories within the next week. I promise.

-Bellaangel383


End file.
